I do
by mysweetcupcake
Summary: What happens when Ash and Meghan get married for real? Let's just say, it's not all smooth sailing. With collapsing arches and scheming rulers, can Meghan and Ash stop their wedding from turning into a bloodbath? Rated T only because I'm exceptionally paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: don't own the characters, never will own the characters. Also, the vows and Grimalkin's speech are directly copied from the Iron Knight because they are too perfect so I don't own them either.**

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Ash asks me for at least the fifty thousandth time, as the carriage bounces along the trail towards the boundary of the Iron Court. I take a deep breath and count to five before I squeeze his hand in the desperate hope that this will reassure him.

"It's fine Ash. No fey will dare to show Mab up. They'll all just coldly ignore us like usual." I press a kiss to his cheek. "Besides, you're worrying about the wrong thing." He raises and eyebrow at me.

"Then what should I be worrying about my Queen?" He murmurs, before kissing me softly. When he breaks the kiss, it takes me a minute to remember what I was planning on telling him in the first place, and the smirk on his face tells me he knows exactly what he does to me. Arrogant faery.

"Well," I say, still slightly breathless. "I'd be worried, if I had Robin Goodfellow as my best man." Ash winces but it's all for show. I don't know what exactly happened on his trip to the End of the World to change things, but I can leave them alone in a room for a full five minutes without them killing each other which is kind of a miracle. I don't know what exactly Ariella did, but I wish she was still here so I could thank her for it. Plus, from what Ash has told me, I think we'd have gotten on. Not for the first time, I can't help but wonder whether she would have been a part of this. I think she would have been and, in my head at least, I like to think she would have been my Maid of Honour.

My name is Meghan Chase, Queen of the Iron Court. And in two days, I'm going to be marrying the Winter Prince who stole my heart. The thought gives me butterflies just thinking about it.

"Goodfellow will behave if he knows what's good for him." Ash says, interrupting my thoughts. I smile at the threat, knowing Ash will make good on it if anyone, not just Puck, threatens to ruin the day. I nestle closer to him, my head against his chest, and after a minute's hesitation, he wraps both arms firmly around me.

"Have I told you how much this means to me?" I ask him, in an attempt to take his mind off whatever Puck has planned for the wedding.

"I think you've mentioned it a few times." Try a few hundred but still – I know he doesn't have to do this. This is all for me. Fey don't have weddings – with war so common between the courts, weddings are seen as being almost wasteful when one or both of you are more than likely to die, which to me, has always seemed sad. Ash knew how much getting married meant to me though, and secretly, I think he wanted it as well. So, when he got back from the End of the World, he was determined to do things right. That included getting down on one knee to propose, and letting me plan a big white wedding. It's strange, I never really thought about getting married – in my little hick town, no one was going to propose to me so it never really crossed my mind, but when it came to planning my dress and the cake and the decorations...I was so excited it almost scared me. Puck obviously found it hilarious that Ash was settling down and I'm sure both of them laughed at just how excited I got but I don't care. I haven't been this excited for anything ever.

Of course, when the courts found out all hell broke loose. Oberon and Mab couldn't understand why we wanted to marry and tried to put a stop to it all, stating that _Summer and Winter can't marry. _To which I pointed out that, technically, we weren't Summer and Winter fey anymore – we both ruled over our own court and if they didn't like it then tough. I don't think Puck stopped laughing for three hours after that one. Then came the dilemma of where to have the wedding. Despite them not being common, it's considered impolite when 'royalty' marry and the other courts are not invited to attend. So that ruled out Mag Turiedh straight away – as much as I might like to kill Mab sometimes, I got the impression it wouldn't be a good idea. I honestly have never seen the two rulers so mad. It was quite an impressive display – lightning mixed with snow is not something you see every day. From the iron grip Ash had on my waist, it wasn't something he'd seen before either. Before World War 40 could break out between them, I stepped in and, without thinking (which is a really bad idea in the Nevernever and you'd have thought I'd have learnt by now) I said that we'd have the wedding in Tir Na Nog. The looks I got from Oberon and Puck and even Ash were brilliant – they all looked like I'd lost my mind. Mab just looked smug as she swept out of the tent, leaving me to wonder what I'd gotten myself into. It took forever to calm Oberon down enough to convince him to come to the wedding, and there have been plenty of times when we've had word that Summer won't be coming because of something Mab's said or done or just because Titania hates the idea of me being happy. So far though, everything seems to be going okay. There are still two days to go though. Surprisingly, it was Ash who was the most worried about having the wedding in his old home. Leaving the tent, I'd felt his worried gaze trained on me the whole way home and I knew I was in for it when we got there. I was right.

"Meghan, are you sure about this?" He asked me, closing the door to our room as I collapsed in a heap on the bed. He sat next to me, and I knew without having to open my eyes his silver eyes were trained on my face.

"Yeah, I am." I sighed and pulled myself up so I was sat next to him. I nudged him with my shoulder and tried to lighten the mood. "Don't you think getting married in the snow will be really romantic?" I pause. "That is if you don't lose me in all the white." He chuckled and wraped an arm around me.

"I'll give you a bell to keep track of you."

"Thanks." I replied drily. "I know you're worried about this Ash but, look at it this way. I can keep Oberon reasonably happy despite the wedding not happening in Arcadia – if Mab didn't get her way, she'd have been gunning for war and then where would we be? I just took the less suicidal route." He sighs and holds me closer.

"I know Meghan. I just wish I could give you a normal wedding; where the only thing you had to worry about was turning up to the church. You shouldn't have to be negotiating with Oberon and Mab over where to have your wedding." My heart melted a little at that and I snuggled closer to him.

"Our wedding."

"What?" I giggled a little.

"It's not just my wedding Ash. It's ours. We're in this together remember. For better, for worse. Besides, who wants to have a normal wedding? Where's the fun in that?" He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"I will give you the wedding you deserve Meghan, I promise." He's kept his word. Since then, I haven't had much to do with the politics of the wedding. Ash told me it was because he wanted me to focus on designing a dress that would make him forget his True Name but I knew it was because it made him feel a little bit better having complete control on who he threatened. It's the little things I guess.

"Meghan." He whispers, kissing my cheek. I open my eyes, blinking in the sudden light. I must have dozed off without realising it. It's Ash's fault – he makes a great pillow. I sit up and shiver in the cold. Oh yeah, definitely back in Tir Na Nog. Ash drapes his coat over my shoulders and I give him a grateful smile. The carriage comes to a halt outside my favourite place in the whole world, and I grip Ash's hand harder as we step down. As we make our way into the palace, the Unseelie turn their hungry gazes onto us and I have to fight the urge not to cower behind Ash in complete terror. Screw being a Queen – I really hate it here. Ash detangles our fingers and wraps his arm round my shoulders instead, understanding my dislike of his home. We reach the throne room and are led in to where Mab is sat on her throne in a thick white dress covered with icicles with chime whenever she moves. With her hair carefully styled and her lips a deep blood red, I can't help but think about my wedding dress and how I'm never going to match this. Damn it.

"Ash." Mab purrs, completely disregarding me. I roll my eyes, knowing I could get away with murder right now and she wouldn't notice. Not when her favourite son is in the room. He's good for something I guess.

"Your Highness," Ash replies, taking his arm off my shoulders long enough to bow respectfully to his mother.

"Your room has been prepared for your arrival. We were told not to prepare for the wedding ourselves though." She says, turning her eyes to me and my God if the room didn't just drop thirty degrees.

"I apologise if you feel shut out lady Mab, it's just everything was prepared back in Mag Turiedh and it's been brought with us today." I knew everything was going too well. Mab just nods stiffly and turns back to Ash, leaving me to breathe a shaky breath out.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Ash?" She asks and I'd be irritated if she hadn't asked him this every time she's seen him since we announced we were getting married.

"I am, my Queen. I love Meghan more than anything and I want everyone to know that. We are grateful that you have let us have the wedding here." He adds as an afterthought and I fight to hold back a grin. Ash is so good at sweet talking Mab it's scary. She watches him for a minute with a stare that would make the hardest man sink to his knees and confess his deepest, darkest secrets; but my knight just stands there, staring back at her. I think I fall in love with him even more. Even now I'm a Queen I can't do that. After a few moments, Mab just nods and it's obviously a dismissal. Once we're out of the throne room in the safety of an empty corridor I sag against Ash in relief. Call me paranoid, but Mab isn't my favourite person in the world. I will never forget what it felt like to be trapped in that ice the last time I was here. Not fun. Ash wraps his arm around me tightly, pressing me close against his chest. I don't know how long we stay like that but when we do finally part, I can finally breathe properly again.

"You're amazing, do you know that?" I ask him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Hardly Meghan."

"No, seriously. I don't know how I'm a Queen because I'm still terrified of Mab but you, you just stood there and it didn't faze you at all and are you sure you don't want to trade with me and you can rule Mag Turiedh and I can play with swords with the guards?" He laughs and I'm pretty sure that's my favourite sound in the whole world.

"You are an amazing Queen Meghan – better than you give yourself credit for." We head down the corridor, towards Ash's room. "You don't see it but I do. In a few months, you have turned Mag Turiedh into an amazing realm – one that is a force to be reckoned with if Mab or Oberon ever decides to wage war on us. Your people respect you, more so than the Unseelie do. You rule firmly but fairly, something both Summer and Winter have never truly done. You've made a court seem...human. And it's amazing to see." I blink back tears before tackling him in a huge hug, making him chuckle. I wrap my legs round his waist and my arms round his neck, kissing him with a passion I hadn't realised I felt at that moment. Ash doesn't let me go either as he carries me down the hall and into what must be his room, but I'm a little occupied to have a look at where we are. He drops me onto the bed, leaving me gasping for air before he presses his lips to mine once more. I always swore I would never take drugs or get addicted to them – that promise didn't take Ash into account.

"You're beautiful Meghan," Ash whispers in my ear as he lines my neck with kisses. We haven't had much time alone since he came back. Running a realm and trying to plan a wedding has left us both exhausted and most nights all I had the strength to do was curl up next to him in bed before dropping into oblivion. This is the first time since the night Ash got back that we've got this far and I can't say I'm not a little excited. I've managed to undo three of the buttons on Ash's shirt when there's a knock at the door. I let my head fall back onto the bed and Ash groans into my hair.

"Your Highness?" Glitch's voice comes through the door.

"Maybe if we don't answer he'll just go away." Ash whispers making me giggle.

"You know as well as I do that if we don't answer, he'll just break the door down." He sighs and pushes himself onto his elbows, his silver eyes shining and for a minute I let myself wonder how my afternoon might have been spent if my advisor could just take a hint. I know from Ash's questioning look that my cheeks are bright red at just the thought. Looks like that's all I'm going to get...I get up, press one more kiss on Ash's cheek before opening the door.

"What is it Glitch?" I ask my advisor wearily. I swear if one of the guards has challenged an Unseelie to a fight already they can take their chances. I'm tired of playing referee.

"The Seelie court has arrived my Queen. And Oberon's favourite lackey has threatened to cause untold havoc if he doesn't see you soon." Despite everything I can feel my mood lifting at just the mention of Puck.

"Tell him I'm on my way and to play nice." Glitch nods grinning and heads off, back towards the Throne room. Ash wraps his arms around me from behind, making me jump and him laugh.

"I was hoping Goodfellow had been turned into a snail..." I laugh. Apparently, Titania wasn't fond of Puck at the minute. Something about sneaking the last Prince of Winter into Arcadia and tricking her into losing a violin and a mirror. I really wished I could have seen Titania's face when she realised she'd been tricked by Puck. "What are you thinking about Meghan?" Ash asks softly.

"I'm just realising I'm a little sadistic." I reply, stepping out of his arms and holding out my hand. He takes one last look at the room before joining me in the hall and closing the door.

"In what way?"

"I was just thinking about what you said – and why Puck is lucky to not be a snail right now." Ash smiles as he catches onto my train of thought. "I was thinking I'd have loved to have seen Titania's face. It sounds hilarious."

"After the fact, I suppose it was quite amusing." Ash muses, squeezing my hand.

"Quite amusing? I almost died laughing just hearing about it."

"I quite like this side of you my Queen." I flush and glare at him.

"Hey, I'm perfectly within my rights to hate her – she turned me into a hart the first time I came to the Nevernever – it was terrifying!" I don't know why I told him that because, instead of getting any sympathy from him, he just looks like he's holding back laughter. I pull my hand out of his and huff, striding ahead of him. Unfortunately for me, he has extremely long legs and manages to keep up perfectly well. I love him to death and it makes me so happy to see him laugh and tease me; but there are times when I could quite happily smack him in the head.

"I agree, it's perfectly acceptable." He teases. I'm really beginning to regret suggesting Ash's best man should be Puck – I think he's tainted his soul. He tries to take my hand again, but I clench it into a fist to stop him, more to make him feel guilty rather than actually being angry with him. Like I said, I do love getting to see this new soul shine through – he just has to learn to shut his mouth sometimes is all. He sighs and I know he's about to say something else but we reach the Throne room before he has a chance. Good – let him stew a little bit. Huh, I really am becoming sadistic. The doors open to reveal a room almost overflowing with fey. The majority of iron fey are out in the court yard, well away from the old bloods. I might be a Queen now, but even I know getting Mab to agree to let anyone other than my advisors and two guards into the Palace with me would not end well. Instead, the Seelie and Unseelie eye each other warily from either side of the room; neither side breaking eye contact just in case someone from the opposite court makes a mistake. This wedding is shaping up to be a decidedly frosty affair. I scan the room, bypassing Oberon and Titania until I find the person I'm looking for. I head through the crowd quickly towards him and it doesn't take long for him to realise I'm there. When he turns to see me I break into a run, no longer caring about image or messages and launch myself into my best friends arms, making him stumble back a few steps.

"Hey princess," Puck says, his voice muffled in my hair. I squeeze him tighter, overcome by just how much I've missed him. He puts me down and grins behind me.

"Alright ice-boy? You know, it's not too late to make a break for it." Ash smiles back and I hit Puck in the arm.

"Don't go giving him any ideas." I warn him only half joking. As the wedding gets nearer, I've had nightmares about Ash deciding he doesn't want to marry me and leaving me at the altar; which is completely ridiculous. He's my knight and, more than that, he went to the End of the world for me to gain a soul and chose me over his old love Ariella – he's not about to leave me now. Ash doesn't know about the nightmares, or at least their true meaning. I'm pretty sure he thinks they're about Ferrum and about me, essentially dying, and since those are definitely more frequent I don't correct him. I don't talk about it and he doesn't ask, but I know it worries him. Heck it worries me that I doubt him so much.

"Ah, I'm sure he's already got the escape routes mapped out princess." Puck says, dragging me out of my thoughts.

"Goodfellow," Ash says a clear warning in his voice. I turn to look at him in confusion and he just raises an eyebrow back at me. Perhaps he knows more about those nightmares than he's let on. Puck just raises his arms in surrender.

"Chill princeling, I'm just joking. The way you two look at each other is completely sickening to anyone not in a relationship. I bet you're more excited for this wedding than she is." Ash rolls his eyes but smiles apologetically towards me and I know he's asking forgiveness for what he said earlier. I smile a little back at him, but my attention has strayed to the banquet table, where Titania is glowering at me. I swallow and drop my gaze instantly, not wanting to give her any ideas. Cool hands wrap around my waist.

"What's wrong Meghan?" Ash asks and I know without looking his eyes will be dark with concern.

"I'm pretty sure Titania is gunning for my head on a silver plate." I murmur back, comforted slightly by the steady weight of his arms.

"Are you sure that's all?" He asks as I rest my head against his chest, completely uncaring of Puck making vomit noises next to us.

"Of course. Apart from the fact your mother and my step-mother both hate me enough that, if there wasn't a law stopping them, I'd be dead at least ten times over by now, I'm fine. Honestly, this place makes Grimm's fairy tales look child friendly." Ash chuckles and kisses my neck.

"Don't worry about Titania Meghan, she won't do anything to anger Mab." I think back to my first Elysium, where Titania looked like she would commit grievous bodily harm to Mab, law or not. Somehow, I wasn't convinced by Ash's reassurance.

"What are you thinking Princess?" Puck asks, leaning against a clear column made of ice and crossing his arms across his chest.

"I was just thinking I'd pay good money to watch Titania and Mab in a wrestling match." Both boys burst out laughing at that and after a minute I join in. It feels so good to just laugh with my friends. I haven't exactly had a lot of time to do that lately.

"Who do you think would win though?" Puck says after a minute.

"I don't know – I don't really care. I just think it would be amusing to watch." I reply, wiping tears from my face. "Hey, maybe that could be our wedding gift – Mab and Titania having a fist fight at the wedding reception."

"Somehow I don't think that's going to happen." Ash murmurs, amused.

"And what a shame that is." Puck says dramatically, pushing himself off the column. "Right lovebirds, you ready to get this show on the road?"

"What are you talking about Goodfellow?" Ash murmurs, in between trailing a line of kisses from my shoulder up my neck. Needless to say, I no longer care what's going on as long as I don't have to move from this position anytime soon.

"You didn't think you could just leave here without talking to that lot did you?" Puck asks, jerking his thumb towards the table of rulers, all watching us closely. I shiver in Ash's arms and it has nothing to do with the temperature of the throne room.

"Well, I had hoped." Ash replies, moving away slightly, much to my disappointment. "Shall we get this over with my Queen?" He asks, holding his hand out to me. I nod and take his hand, taking a deep breath to compose myself. No matter how much I might wish it were true, I'm not a normal teenage girl just hanging out with her best friend and boyfriend. I'm a Queen, fighting to have her wedding without anyone losing their lives. Huh, it's a little scary how quickly my life has changed.

We walk over towards the table together and I think back to our previous adventures. All of us together are a formidable force – all we need now is Grimalkin to make a sarcastic comment and disappear on us and it will be like nothing has changed. We bow towards the rulers, who nod in return. Well, Oberon and Mab do, Titania just stares me down. Damn, what did I do to upset her this time? Apart from breathing obviously.

"You wanted to see me Lord Oberon?" I ask politely, although I'm dreading his answer. It doesn't surprise me that he used Puck as a ploy to get me in here. Why fey can't just ask for something is beyond me.

"Is everything ready for the wedding daughter?" Oberon asks. I stare at him, distantly aware that I look like a fish with my mouth hanging open. Since when did Oberon care about the wedding? Hell must have frozen over.

"I believe so." I reply cautiously. I'm still not sure where he's going with this.

"How many of your...people...are going to be there?" He asks stiffly. Ah, there you go. It's not as if I haven't told him this every single time I've discussed the wedding with him.

"You know that many of my people will be there Oberon. I gave you the numbers last time we spoke along with the seating chart. You won't be anywhere near them." I tell him, suddenly exhausted with the whole thing. Puck shoots me a warning glare as lightning flashes along the ceiling.

"You dare to talk to us in that way?" Titania asks, standing tall next to Oberon and I roll my eyes. She really wants to pick a fight with me now? Bring it on.

"Hey, if you don't want to come to the wedding, I'm sure you know where the door is. Feel free to use it." I reply overly sweetly. The lightening increases and the whole room has fallen silent. Puck shoots me a warning look and Ash is stiff next to me; ready for the fallout.

"How dare you!" Titania rages aiming a bolt of lightning straight at me. Ash's sword is out at once but I place a hand on his arm to restrain him. I've been looking forward to this moment ever since she turned me into a hart on my first visit to the Nevernever. I step backwards at the last minute, letting the bolt hit the floor with a crash. Titania glares at me, and I smile at her as I raise my arm, glamour swirling through me and I take a sadistic amount of pleasure at Titania's suddenly pale face. Just before I let out my own blast, Ash takes my hand and draws me back into chest.

"Don't do it Meghan, it's not worth it." He mutters in my ear.

"Yeah Princess, remember what you wanted. A nice, peaceful wedding." Puck joins in on my other side.

"It might not be worth it but it would make me feel a whole lot better." I mutter back, trying to get out of Ash's iron grip, despite knowing it's useless.

"Meghan, stop it. Don't let her get to you." Ash says calmly and it works. Until Titania smiles smugly at me and then all bets are off. Ash, unprepared for my sudden escape after calming down slightly is stunned for a moment as I dart towards Titania. The only reason Titania doesn't get a face full of iron glamour is because, unfortuantly for me, Ash and Puck are a lot faster than I am. Puck grabs my waist and pulls me back a little while Ash stands between me and Titania; his hands on my cheeks.

"Meghan, she's not worth ruining our wedding over. She's just jealous. Come on Meghan, leave her alone." I can feel tears building in my throat because I know she's not worth it but just once, just once, I would love to be able to hit back against the bullies. I don't care if it's wrong or not ladylike – it would definitely make me feel better. Ash nods at Puck who duly lets me go and Ash wraps his arms around me tightly, whispering beautiful things in my ear until I calm down again. He turns back towards the rulers, with me still in his arms and his gaze hard.

"We'll be returning to our room now. If you have any more questions about the wedding, I'll be happy to answer them. If not, then I suggest you leave us alone. If you can't be happy for us, then I suggest you leave now, because if you ruin our wedding, I will hunt you down. I don't care if you are a Queen or a servant. If you ruin our wedding, there won't be anywhere for you to hide." Even Mab looks suitably terrified. I reach up and whisper in his ear.

"Thank you." Low enough so no one else can hear and he shoots me a smile before tugging me back towards the corridor. It seems that Titania didn't get the message because, as we start to leave, she says,

"How is your dear little brother these days." Gasps are taken in all over the room, most noticeably by Puck and Ash, both of whom seem to realise that there isn't anything they can do to stop me this time. Bully and threaten me? Fine. I can deal with that (normally anyway. When I'm planning a wedding that keeps the peace between three courts ready to kill each other at a moment's notice, I can totally deal with that), but threaten my family? My little brother? That is where I draw the line. Before anyone can stop me, I turn around and fire a well aimed blast of iron glamour towards Titania, who squeals and cowers behind Oberon. The blast hits the table, making it smoke. The entire room is completely silent and all eyes are on me as I turn back to face her.

"If you even think about threatening my family. If the thought of harming them so much as crosses your mind, it won't be Ash or the guards that you should be worried about Titania. It's me. Because I will kill you before they even get there. Do you understand me?" My voice is cold and hard and no one can even doubt the promise behind the words is true. Without waiting for an answer, I turn and walk out of the throne room, before I can destroy the strong, powerful image I've just built for myself by breaking down into a panic attack.

I'm not sure how I manage to find Ash's room again (this place is like a dangerous maze) but somehow I manage it. Not two minutes after I close the door, it opens again and Ash walks in, eyeing me carefully.

"Are you going to throw a pillow at me if I come any closer?" He asks from the doorway. I laugh once, and the sound is so desperate that it propels him forward in a heartbeat.

"It's okay Meghan, it's okay." He soothes, stroking my hair.

"Is it? Because I just threatened to kill my stepmother two days before my wedding after she threatened my family. I don't know what to freak out about first – the idea of her hurting my family, or what she's planning to do to me now." I say all in one breath.

"Don't worry about either of them. I've already asked Glitch to send someone to watch over your family and make sure they're okay and, honestly, I think Titania's too scared to even contemplate crossing you again. Speaking of, remind me to never get on your bad side. You're terrifying when you're mad." I laugh again and this time it sounds more like my normal laugh which makes Ash smile.

"Well, on the bright side I made an impression, right?" This time its Ash's turn to laugh.

"You definitely did that my Queen." He sits on the bed and pulls me onto his lap; his hands settling on my waist. "I'm worried about you Meghan. It's not like you to get mad enough to try and kill Titania, no matter what she says. You're nightmares are getting worse and there's something you're not telling me." I close my eyes and rest my head against his shoulder. I should have known I couldn't hide anything from Ash. "Talk to me Meghan. What's going on? Are you having second thoughts about the wedding?"

"No! God, no. I can't wait to finally be married to you Ash." I interrupt quickly.

"Then what is it?" I sigh.

"It's just...I can't imagine why you want to marry me." I say quietly. So quietly, I'm not even sure he heard it.

"Meghan." The way he says my name makes it almost sound like a prayer. "I have turned my back on my entire court, defied my mother and the laws that govern fey and been to the End of the World for you. How can you even entertain the idea that I wouldn't jump at the chance to claim you as my own?"

"Even if I won't look as pretty as Mab or Titanaia?" I ask in a small voice, remembering the way the power and beauty seems to radiate off of them.

"You will look beautiful Meghan. More so than Mab or Titania because you are beautiful on the inside and the outside." I turn and kiss him slowly, my hands running up the back of his neck and tangling through his hair. When he pulls away, I'm left gasping for breath.

"Is this what the nightmares are about?" He asks and I nod, knowing that I can't hide anything from him.

"Some of them. I've never had anyone look twice at me before I came here Ash. I'd grown used to the idea that I would die, sad and alone with my forty cats."

"You had Goodfellow."

"Yeah, and I didn't know he liked me that way back then. Besides, everyone leaves me eventually. I guess I reasoned it would only be a matter of time before he left and I never saw him again."

"He's not like that." Ash says softly and I turn to look at him. He shrugs. "You can say what you want about Robin Goodfellow. He's irritating and obnoxious, but he's also loyal. He wouldn't have left you Meghan, even if you had never discovered who you really were." I smile.

"Well yeah, I know that now. I mean a bullet didn't stop him for long." Ash chuckles, before kissing my cheek. "I haven't done a very good job of stopping you from worrying about this have I?"

"It's not your fault Ash. Besides, I guess this is pretty common. I mean, not the whole trying to keep the fragile alliance between the courts intact while you get married, but the whole being worried that your fiancée will leave you at the altar? It's a pretty common thing for humans to worry about. I don't think there's anything you could do to stop it." He sighs in resignation and I kiss him again before he can say anything else. He tries to pull back but this time I don't let him. He groans and falls back on the bed, taking me with him. That's all we did. Just lay on the bed and kissed but it was enough. With every kiss, another worry was erased from my mind until all I could think about was that somehow, by some miracle, Ash was mine. He wanted to marry me and I couldn't wait to marry him. That's all that matters in the end.

By the time Glitch came to check on us, I was falling asleep on Ash's chest in complete and utter bliss. I was in that comfortable in between place, where you're eyes are closed, but you're not quite comatose yet. Ash gently lays me on the bed, and goose bumps spread up my arms instantly. Despite still carrying a chill to his skin, Ash is an incredibly warm winter fey. I hear the door open and Glitch ask whether we're okay.

"Well we're not dead yet." Ash replies drily and I frown. Does he really think something like that will happen? Even after everything he said to me earlier?

"Is Meghan's family alright?" Ash asks and my heart rate picks up at the mention of my family, although I can't quite encourage my eyes to open.

"They're fine." Glitch says and I instantly relax, sinking further into the mattress. They're okay. Titania hasn't hurt them. "There are two guards stationed outside the house keeping watch, but I think it was just an idle comment, made to get a rise out of her."

"Well it definitely did that."

"Yeah that was impressive. Titania learnt her lesson huh."

"I hope so. If not, then I don't think any of us could stop Meghan from killing her. I don't know if I'd want to." There's silence for a moment and I can feel both their eyes on me, but I'm too tired to be bothered by it.

"Is there anything you need?" Glitch asks as if remembering the reason why he came in the first place.

"No, I think we'll be okay."

"Okay then. Well, give me a call if you need anything." Ash must have nodded because a moment later I hear the door close and soft footsteps heading towards the bed.

"Meghan." Ash says quietly, his cool hand on my arm. "Meghan, wake up for a minute." It takes a good minute of persistent shaking for me to open my eyes blearily. Ash smiles at me when he sees I'm awake, before helping me into a sitting position.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask, my voice still thick with sleep.

"Nothing's wrong Meghan. I just thought you'd want to get changed before going to sleep." I look down at my jeans and leather jacket and nod my consent. Sleeping in these isn't going to be the comfiest thing in the world. Ash places a kiss to my forehead before heading to the wardrobe and pulling out one of his shirts for me to wear. He helps me up before giving me a little push towards the bathroom. I'd have glared at him but it would have taken way too much effort. Slipping into his shirt (which is miles too big for me meaning it's amazingly comfy) I head back into the bedroom like a zombie, leaving my clothes in a heap on the bathroom floor. Ash is standing by the window, looking out at the city below, but instead of heading towards him like I would normally do, I head straight for the bed; collapsing in a heap on top of the covers. My eyes slide closed and I don't care if I freeze to death – I'm too tired to care. Ash on the other hand, has other ideas. I don't hear him walk over to the bed but there's a dip beside me as he sits down and strokes my hair back from my face. I smile sleepily and reach out my hand in the general direction of his body which makes him chuckle.

"Come on Meghan, get under the covers." I mumble something that sounds like _I don't want to_ but I can't decipher it and I've said it – Ash doesn't stand a chance. He's silent for a minute and I think that maybe I've got my own way but then his arms slide under me, pulling me away from the edge of the bed. He leans over me and pulls the covers down before lifting me up gently and resting my head on the pillow and tucking me in.

"Sweet dreams Meghan." He whispers, kissing my cheek softly. With a Herculean effort, I prise one eyelid open, just wide enough to see where he's sat watching me, and I reach out with my arm again, catching his hand and tugging on it weakly.

"Come here." I mumble into the pillow, making him laugh again.

"You're more demanding when you're half asleep than when you're awake." He says, pulling out of my grasp for a minute and placing his sword next to the bed before taking off his own shirt and climbing in next to me, pulling me against his chest. I smile and nestle closer, wrapping my own arm around him. He presses a kiss to the top of my head and the last thing I hear before I finally drop off into oblivion is,

"I love you Meghan Chase. Forever and always."

* * *

We were woken the next morning by a persistent knocking at the door. Well, Ash was woken by a persistent knocking at the door. I was woken up by him groaning and threatening to kill whoever was willing to risk their lives by waking us up at such a ridiculous time in the morning. For a trained killer, Ash could be incredibly grouchy in the morning. I smile and kiss his stomach.

"Good morning." I mumble. He sighs.

"It would be if they would just go away." I laugh and push myself up to look at him. Despite his hair still messed from sleep, he still looks unbelievable. I'm pretty sure I look like something straight out of a horror movie but Ash was looking at me like I was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"I'd better go and answer." I say, forcing myself to drop my gaze and start to get out of bed. I don't get far before a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist and pull me back onto Ash's chest. I squeal in shock before bursting out laughing. I really liked this new Ash. "If I don't answer they'll think someone's killed me." I warn him as he peppers my neck with kisses.

"Then they should know better." He mutters, his grip only tightening around me. I give up trying to escape and just yell at whoever's there to come in, knowing it would make Ash stop...whatever it was he was doing to me. I thought it might be Glitch, who would know better than to say anything about the erm...positioning of me and Ash. He values his life too much. I didn't expect it to be Puck. Who doesn't value his life enough it seems.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asks with a grin and I barely hold back a groan. Of all the people in the world to see this (which is completely innocent...at the moment anyway) it had to be him.

"Go away Goodfellow." Ash warns from beneath me and I desperately wriggle in his grip to try and free myself.

"While I'd love to un-see this ice-boy, you've been summoned by she-who-must-not-be-named." I turn as much as I can and grin smugly at him. He raises an eyebrow at me before tickling me. I squeal and try and slap his hands away to no avail. He stops after a couple of minutes, leaving me gasping for breath and I glare at him. "I wouldn't look so smug Princess. I've heard on the grapevine you've got a final dress fitting. And the arch thing you're getting married under isn't staying put." Now it's my turn to groan. I look at Ash.

"Wanna switch?" I ask hopefully.

"As much as I'd love to my Queen, I don't think the dress will fit." The image of Ash in my wedding dress pops into my head and that's it. I dissolve into fits of giggles and no matter what I do; I can't stop for a good five minutes. Once I manage to calm down, I notice Ash and Puck looking at me worriedly.

"I'm fine," I gasp before promptly hiccupping which sets me off laughing again.

"Maybe you should just stay here today Meghan. Puck and I can make sure everything's okay with the wedding preparations and I'm sure you don't need another dress fitting."

"Maybe Ash is right Princess." Puck says, as I hiccup again in between the giggles. "She hasn't had any more of those Summerpod's this morning, has she?" Puck asks Ash.

"I'm beginning to wonder." Ash says, sitting up and pulling me with him, rubbing his hand up and down my back as I keep giggling.

"Look, I'll go tell Mab you've been...delayed and see if I can't go and get this arch to stay upright."

"Yeah, you do that." Ash mutters, his eyes never leaving mine. I can't breathe right and I've forgotten what started me laughing in the first place. All I know is there are tears streaming down my face and I can't remember the last time I laughed this hard. It feels so good and I don't want it to stop. I'm distantly aware of Puck leaving the room and closing the door and Ash trying to calm me down, but I don't want to calm down. I'm so happy right now I don't even think Mab or Titania could bring me down. I don't even care that I'm scaring Ash to death. Surely this is the best kind of happy to be the day before you're wedding? Still giggling I turn to face my fiancée and kiss him. This isn't a soft, gentle kiss like I wanted to give. This is hard and desperate and I want him to know how much I love him. He kisses me back at first, almost a reflex, before I hiccup against his mouth and he pulls back, frowning at me. He rests his hand against my forehead and, in my present mood, the idea that Ash thinks I'm ill is completely hilarious.

"Meghan, stop. Please stop." He says, stroking the hair back from my face.

"I don't want to stop though Ash." I manage to get out.

"Why? Why don't you want to stop?" I'm reminded of talking to Ethan. I pull out of his grasp and collapse on the bed, my hair spread out around me in a gold mess.

"Because I'm so happy right now. I don't want it to stop." I say, pushing myself up on my elbows to look at him. "I want you to be happy too Ash."

"I am happy Meghan. I'd be even happier if you'd stop laughing." He says. I sit up and crawl back over to him, kissing him again. I manage to control the giggles -the hiccups, not so much. "Meghan," he mumbles, pulling back, his gaze still wary, "I can stay here if you want. Mab won't mind too much."

"Shh." I say, reminding myself of those drunk people you see on TV. "Don't go bringing reality into this Ash. For the first time in so long, we've finally got five minutes alone and I'm so happy and so excited and I don't want to spoil it by thinking about angry fey rulers or the fact that Puck's probably told Glitch that I've completely lost my mind and he's probably about to burst through that door any minute to check on my sanity." He smiles a little at that but his worried gaze doesn't leave my face. Instead of arguing it out with him, I kiss him and this time, he doesn't pull away. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I'm very aware of the fact that he's shirtless and I'm only wearing one of his shirts and this could be quite an awkward situation but whatever reason I had when I woke up has long gone and instead, I tighten my hold around his neck and deepen what should have been an innocent kiss. Yeah, whatever this kiss was, innocent wasn't the word to describe it. Ash's hands move up from my waist, tangling in my hair and I'm reminded of why I love him so much. As is so often these days, our incredible make out session is interrupted by Glitch knocking on the door and asking if we're okay. The sudden noise makes me jump and for a second, Ash and I just stare at each as if seriously contemplating whether to just ignore him and continue. But then Ash sighs and rakes a hand through his already mussed up hair and kisses me one last time. I pout and he grins at me as he climbs off the bed.

"Leave it," I whine, flipping onto my stomach to watch him walk over to the door. He stops in the middle of the room and stares at me for so long I know my cheeks turn a fire truck red. How attractive. Ignoring Glitch's calls, Ash takes a few steps forward and kneels in front of the bed, brushing a few strands of hair behind my ear and kissing the pout that still graces my face away.

"You're very good at that you know," he mumbles between kisses. I smile, knowing that for now at least I've got my own way.

"What do you mean?"

"That look you just gave me could take down the courts. It's a very good power to have my Queen." I giggle again before internally yelling at myself. I don't need a repeat performance of that again, no matter what it lead to last time. Behind us, Glitch's knocking has become louder and far more persistent and Ash pulls away again and this time, actually makes it to the door, pulling it open so fast that Glitch; unprepared for the sudden movement, falls forward and only barely catches himself before he face plants the floor.

"And this is why I'm head of the guard and not you." Ash says drily, leaning against the open door. I bury my head in a pillow, to muffle my snickers as Glitch glares at him.

"Robin Goodfellow said something was wrong with-"

"There is nothing wrong with Meghan," Ash growls, effectively silencing my advisor. "Goodfellow knows that. She's just excited about the wedding, isn't that right Meghan?" I shoot him a grateful smile. It's not that I don't trust Glitch, because I do, but having Puck know that I broke down in hysterics the day before my wedding is bad enough; having Glitch know it as well would mean I wouldn't get a second of peace ever again.

"Exactly. I'm sorry Puck worried you Glitch but I'm fine now, honest. Could you please let Minerva know that I'll be there soon to try on my wedding dress?" Glitch looks at me warily but nods.

"Of course, Your Highness." With that, he leaves and Ash leans against the door, looking at me in a way that I expect only a hunter uses when he's sizing up his prey.

"How long do you have before you have to go?" He asks and I smile at him before pushing myself off the bed and heading over to him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Not long. You know what Minerva's like – if I'm not there in five minutes she'll send out a search party. Besides, you should go see Mab. And make sure Puck hasn't completely destroyed that arch." Ash sighs and rests his forehead against mine.

"That means I'm not going to see you all day."

"I know; but think of it this way. Tomorrow, I'm all yours, all day." He pauses as he considers this before grinning widely at me and my heart soars at the sight of it.

"I really like the sound of that." He says, kissing my neck again and my God if he likes the sound of that it's nothing compared to how I feel about it. He doesn't pull away and I know that if I don't pull away then neither of us are leaving this room. With one last kiss, I pull away, smiling when he growls at me and tries to grab my waist again.

"Ash, we need to go." He sighs and rakes a hand through his hair but nods and lets me pass into the bathroom, where I hurriedly change into the outfit I was wearing yesterday – I'm only going to get changed again in a minute after all - before heading back out into the bedroom where Ash is just shrugging into his coat, his back to me. In no rush to get to Minerva, despite what I told Ash, and ruin this amazing mood, I break into a run and jump onto his back, making him step forward a couple of steps at the unexpected weight. I reach forward and kiss his cheek and rest against his shoulder.

"I thought you were supposed to be this amazing hunter – apparently I was mistaken."

"Is that what you think my Queen?" He asks and I know without looking that he's grinning.

"I do. I mean, if you can't hear me coming, how am I supposed to know you are capable of protecting me?" He stiffens and for a minute I think I've taken it too far. It's always been a touchy subject with Ash but, in one smooth movement, he reaches behind and grabs me, pulling me round so I'm facing him.

"Well then, I suppose I'll have to prove my worth my Queen." I grin as he closes the gap. And then the door bursts open, revealing Puck.

"Oh my eyes!" He says, shielding his eyes with his arms dramatically as I groan and bury my head in the crook of Ash's shoulder.

"We definitely need a lock for that door," Ash says into my hair and I nod in agreement. Being interrupted every time we start kissing is getting extraordinarily irritating. I unhook my legs from Ash's waist and jump down, glaring at Puck.

"Recovered Princess?" He asks smirking. I grab a pillow from the end of the bed and throw it at him. He catches it just before it hits his face.

"Hey, what was that for? I was only making sure you're mental health is still intact Princess."

"I'm sure you were Puck. What do you want?"

"Apart from the fact your dressmaker is having a nervous breakdown because you're still not there and Mab is gunning for someone's head on a platter? Nothing. Absolutely nothing." I groan. Just once I'd love a morning alone with Ash. Just once – is that really too much to ask? Apparently so.

"Alright, alright we're coming." I grumble, squeezing Ash's hand as we leave the room. We walk to the end of the corridor before Ash pulls me close and kisses me softly, turning my insides to mush.

"I suppose I'll see you later my Queen." I smile a little at how frustrated he sounds at the prospect of that.

"You will." I reply, stepping out of his arms before glaring at the pair of them. "Both of you – behave okay? The last thing I need is you two infuriating Mab the day before my wedding."

"As if we'd do such a thing Princess!" Puck says dramatically.

"It's not Ash I'm worried about Puck," I say, before heading down to Minerva's room. One of the first things I did after Ash proposed was start thinking about the dress. I wanted to really feel like royalty wearing it – not just like a little kid playing dress up like I normally do. Hence the challenge I gave to the Iron court dress maker Minerva. A stern faced fey whose brown hair is always pulled back tightly from her face in a ballerina's bun, making her sharp face terrifying to look at, but with the sweetest heart. She's all bark and no bite. I asked her to make my wedding dress using human fabrics, not just glamour. To which she huffed and grumbled but set about gathering the finest silks and lace the human world had to offer. This is one dress that I don't want disappearing into thin air the minute I take it off. I walk into the room, surprising the fey inside, who hastily bow. That definitely takes some getting used to.

"Your highness," Minerva says. "The dress is ready for your final fitting." I nod and let the fey get to work. I've learnt not to interfere with the dress makers when they're in full flow – it doesn't end well for you. I slip my jeans off and let them slide the smooth silk on over the top. The back is buttoned and I'm turned to face a mirror. I smile widely. A beautifully simple strapless dress with a subtle light grey starburst design spanning from the right corner of the bodice out. The dress falls out into a subtle ball gown and is covered with pretty white lace and jewels. I love it. Simple and classy and all the worries I had about not standing out next to Mab and Titania fade away to nothing. For the first time, I feel like a Princess. Minerva smiles at me and for the thousandth time I thank God that I found her – despite her strict nature she's a fantastic dress maker and reminds me of my mom, unlike the Seelie dressmaker who just makes you want to itch.

"Is it to your liking Your highness?" She asks and I nod.

"It's stunning Minerva. You've done everything I've asked for and more."

"It's my pleasure Your highness. I'm glad the dress is to your liking."

"It's more than to my liking Minerva. I love it." She blushes a little and busies herself with some pins.

"There are a few minor alterations that need to be made but it will be perfect for tomorrow." She slips me out of the dress and hands it to the two young fey who help her, giving them strict instructions.

"If there is a single mark on that dress I'll have both your heads – do you understand me?" The two fey gulp and nod, carefully carrying the dress into the room next door.

"Is there anything you need Minerva?" I ask as she helps me with my jacket – which is totally unnecessary since I managed to dress myself for seventeen years but it makes her feel better so – hey, why should I stop her?

"All I need is for you to have a good night's sleep tonight my Queen. Let your knight worry about the final details of the wedding." I laugh.

"That would be nice Minerva, but if I left it to Ash and Puck I don't think I'd have a wedding to wear my dress to." Minerva smiles back.

"I fear you might be right my Queen."

"Well, if you do need anything, tell Glitch that you're to have whatever you need." She bows a little.

"Yes Your highness. I'll make sure to do so."

"You really have done a beautiful job Minerva. I'm very lucky to have found you." I say, stopping by the door.

"Nonsense my Queen, there are plenty of satisfactory dressmakers in the iron court that would have done equally as good a job as I."

"I'm not so sure Minerva. It's like you said, there are plenty of satisfactory dressmakers – you're definitely not merely satisfactory." I smile at her before leaving the room. I barely make it five feet when I bump into someone, who steadies me with a sigh.

"I thought when you became a Queen you might learn to look where you're going." I grin at the sound of Ash's voice.

"How's Mab?" I ask with a smile, as we head back down the corridor.

"You honestly don't want to know." I sigh.

"That bad?"

"Let's just say she swore she'd play nice tomorrow but I got the distinct impression she wasn't happy about it."

"Nothing new there then huh?" He smiles softly. "Have you seen Puck?" I ask after a minute, my stomach coiling into knots at the look Ash gives me. "Ash? What's happened?"

"I've just come from helping Goodfellow. The meeting with Mab didn't take very long. It seems Puck was right – that arch does not want to stay standing and no amount of glamour can convince it to do so." My heart sinks a little.

"Show me. Let's see if I can help." Ash nods although I can tell he doesn't understand why I'm so bothered about the arch. My family aren't very religious – I think I've been in a church three times in my life but, whenever I thought about getting married, I always imagined it happening in a church. This arch is as close as I'm going to get and I want this one human thing for my wedding.

We hear the clearing before we see it. Curses fly through the air of the once peaceful clearing. It's beautiful here. Snow covers the ground, glistening in the sunlight. Surrounded by snow covered fir trees the air smells like Christmas, despite it being the middle of summer. Iron fey cover the clearing, all debating on the best way of getting the arch to stay upright. We stop at the edge of the clearing and watch as a group try to weld it to the ground. Puck appears at my side looking sheepish.

"I know it looks bad right now Princess-" he says and I sigh.

"It's alright Puck – there's got to be some way of getting the damn thing to stay upright." Even as I say this though, there are shouts of warning and I watch in horror as the beautiful stone arch that was designed especially for the wedding, crashes to the ground and breaks into pieces. The whole clearing falls silent until one of the guards notices us at the edge of the clearing.

"Your highness," he stutters, making every other guard snap to attention immediately.

"We'll fix it Meghan." Ash whispers in my ear soothingly but I don't believe him. Staring at the broken pieces of stone in front of me, my mind starts whirring. It wasn't only because I wanted to get married in a church that we had the arch. In my head, the arch was going to be covered in baby pink cherry blossoms; one of my favourite flowers and the roof would protect us a little from the cold and the snow. This is one day where I don't want my hair reacting to the snow – not after the time estimate Minerva gave me last week on how long it would take me to get ready. Getting ready the human way definitely has its drawbacks. I push the horror down and nod at Ash in what I hope is a believable gesture and not one that screams how upset I actually am. How ridiculous do you have to be to get so upset over an arch?

"Yeah Princess, don't worry about a thing. By tomorrow, there will be an arch standing upright in this clearing if it kills me." Puck says, with a wide, forced grin on his face. I nod and take a step back.

"I have some last minute things to talk to Glitch about; I'll see you later." I say, as strongly and calmly as I can. With one last look at the car crash of a wedding venue in front of me, I turn round and hurry back inside. I've barely shut the door behind me when Glitch appears beside me with a grim expression on his face.

"What is it Glitch?"

"Lord Oberon wishes to speak with you Your Highness." I don't even try to conceal my groan.

"Now?"

"Now I'm afraid." I sigh and straighten my shoulders.

"Fine. Let's get this over with." Glitch leads me to a large room on the other side of the castle, knocking once before opening the door and announcing me. I step into the room, my shoulders relaxing a little at the heat inside. I'm a little envious – I can't make this place much warmer than the heat the fire in our room produces, let alone make it feel like summer back home.

"You wanted to see me?" I ask Oberon.

"Yes Iron Queen. I wanted to be certain you are sure about this marriage." I roll my eyes.

"Lord Oberon, you have asked me this question at least once a week since the engagement was announced. My answer has never changed and will not change now."

"I have stated before that the marriage is not proper-" And that's when I really lose my temper.

"If you don't like it then go home. No one is forcing you to be here and if you plan on sabotaging my wedding anymore than you and Mab already have done then I don't want you hear. I invited you and your court out of courtesy and because I can't change the fact that you are my father. If you cannot support me and Ash and this wedding then you can leave right now." I glare at him, despite the thunder rumbling around the room. Oberon didn't scare me – not anymore. "If that's everything, I'll leave you alone. I have a few things left to plan for the wedding." I open the door, revealing Glitch and some guards standing tall outside. "One more thing father. If that arch doesn't miraculously stand tall on its own by tomorrow – and if something else strangely goes wrong – there will be hell to pay. I won't let you ruin this day for me I don't care who you are, King or not. Is that clear?" I don't give him a chance to answer before leaving the room and slamming the door.

"Everything okay Your Highness?" Glitch asks, struggling to keep pace as I storm down the corridor.

"Tell Minerva to keep an eye on the dress – I don't trust Mab or Titania not to sabotage it. And let Ash and Puck know Oberon may have something to do with the broken arch. I need to go and talk to the chef and make sure no one is poisoning the soup." I rattle off.

"So it's one of those days huh?"

"It looks like it Glitch – it looks like it."

"Would you like me to bring you a drink Your Highness?" I smile at his attempt to make me feel better.

"Unless it's human wine Glitch, I think I'd better pass." He chuckles.

"As you wish Your Highness." He hurries away to relay my instructions and I head down to the kitchen.

By the time I make it back to the room, Ash is already there, lying on the bed with a book. It's late at night and my nerves have worn away. It took me four hours to convince the chef that Titania would eat what was put in front of her or she wouldn't eat at all and he wouldn't have to construct a whole new menu just for her. Then, a fight broke out between some Unseelie and my guards which meant Mab got involved and that was something I really didn't need (although I maintain that the Unseelie started it and I told the guards that). By the time I've sorted that out, the last thing I feel like doing is getting married tomorrow and the thought almost reduces me to tears. I close the door and lean against it, all of my energy draining out of me.

"Meghan? Are you alright?" Ash asks, looking up. I smile but I think it turned into a grimace.

"I'm fine," I whisper, tears choking me. Almost faster than I can see, Ash stands up and walks over to me, wrapping me in his arms.

"What's wrong Meghan? What's happened?"

"You mean apart from both the Seelie and Unseelie courts plotting against this wedding and doing everything they can to ruin it? Nothing. Today's been great."

"Oh Meghan," Ash sighs, rubbing my back.

"Why can't they just leave us alone for one day Ash?" I ask him sniffling.

"Because they wouldn't know what happiness is if it smacked them in the face." He replies, making me laugh. He pulls away and brushes the hair out of my face. "Don't listen to them Meghan. Tomorrow is our day and nothing they can do is going to ruin it. I won't let them."

"I want it to be perfect," I whisper, resting my head against his chest.

"And it will be. You have nothing to worry about except walking down that aisle tomorrow." I look up at him and smile.

"You're kind of perfect, you know that?" He smiles back and kisses me.

"Sometimes. Now, go and get ready for bed. I don't want you falling asleep on me tomorrow." I laugh but do as I'm told, climbing under the covers next to him minutes later. I settle down, my eyes sliding closed automatically as they so often do now that I'm a Queen.

"I'll be gone when you wake in the morning Meghan," Ash reminds me, his fingers playing with my hair. I nod sleepily, hating the fact that for the first time in a long time I'll be waking up alone. "Do you think you can manage without me for a few hours?" He teases.

"Ha ha, I'm marrying a comedian." I say, snuggling closer. He says something else which I think might have been I love you, but I'm already too far gone to hear.

* * *

I'm pulled from sleep by Minerva shaking my arm.

"Your Highness. Your Highness!"

"Wha?" I ask, sitting up and pushing my hair out of my face. My body groans at me that this is way too early to be getting up, especially after that late night last night.

"We need to start getting you ready." Minerva says impatiently and I wonder how long she's been shaking me. I look to the side, wondering where Ash is before I remember. I'm getting married today. Any fatigue I had is gone instantly and I practically jump out of bed, making Minerva laugh. "This way Your Highness," she says, leading me to the bathroom where a bath has already been drawn, the steam rising temptingly in the cold castle. I climb in and relax as Minerva washes my hair. In the next few hours, my hair is dried and styled into a complex bun that I give up trying to work out how Minerva does it. She leaves a few curly tendrils to frame my face before carefully adding the smallest amount of make up to my face. The end result is something not seen very often in the Nevernever – a Queen that looks exactly like herself. Well, a more grown up version of herself anyway. As Minerva places the final few dabs of lipstick on my lips, I start to grin, knowing that it's almost time. Minerva smiles back before turning and taking the dress out of the bag it's been put in. I stand and step into it, my smile widening even more as it's done up at the back. Minerva pushes a comb into my hair before throwing the veil over my face. She steps back and takes a look at me.

"I think you're ready Your Highness," she says, handing me the bouquet of cherry blossoms and white roses on the dressing table and turning me slightly to face the mirror. I look stunning. The lace train billows behind me and I know that when I walk through the snow it will look magical. There's no crown or jewels, it's just me. The small town girl that Ashe first fell in love with. The two fey helping Minerva fuss over the train before Minerva hurries them away.

"Are you ready?" She asks me and I nod.

"I've never been as ready for anything in my life."

"Well, let's not keep them waiting."

I head through the empty castle pausing at the door for Minerva to hand me a fluffy cardigan to put over the dress because, typically, it's started snowing outside, before heading out across the equally empty courtyard to the clearing. I peek through the gap to see the clearing full of fey from all three courts. The arch stands tall in the centre, covered with cherry blossoms which wind around the pillars, adding a bit of colour to the otherwise white scenery. I can see Puck, his red hair psychedelic against the white background and I can see him in his black and silver uniform. My heart hammers in my chest as the music starts and everyone's gaze stray to me. I've always hated being the centre of attention but today, it's easy to forget about it. I walk down the aisle, my gaze focused on Ash, whose grin is wider than Puck's. My heart soars at the sight of them together after all these centuries and I hope Ariella is watching and smiling because somehow, I know this is what she would have wanted. I reach the arch and throw my veil back, blushing under Ash's gaze. The ceremony starts, performed, of course, by Grimalkin. Who is of course, completely bemused by the whole situation and takes great delight in telling everyone just that.

"You have your own vows?" He asks grandly. We both nod; turning to face each other properly. "Very well then, let's get on with it. When you're ready Prince."

"Meghan Chase, from this day forth, I vow to be your husband and your knight, to stand with you when no others will , to protect you and your kingdom with everything I have for the rest of my life. I swear I will be faithful, and I will love you until the very last breath leaves my body. Because you have more than my heart and my mind—you also own my soul." I blink back tears and have to take a deep breath before saying my own vows.

"Ash," I start softly. "It's because of you that I can be here today. You have always been there, never wavering, protecting me with no thought for yourself. You've been my teacher, my knight and my only love. Now, it's my turn to make that promise. Today, I vow that we will never be apart again. I promise that I will be forever by your side, and I will be ready to face everything the world has to offer us." Grimalkin just sniffs at us before saying.

"If there are any here who object to this joining, let them speak now or forever hold their peace. And if you do object, please have a valid reason for the objection so I do not have to stay here while you debate the problem." I know without looking that both rulers want to object, but my warning to Oberon must still ring in his head because he stays silent, as does Mab and Titania. Wonders never cease. "Then let it be known, before these witnesses and the courts, that these two are joined forever as husband and wife, and let no force in the mortal world or Faery tear them apart. I now present to you the Queen and Consort of the Iron Court. I suppose now is the part where you kiss the—well , never mind, then." Ash has already ducked down and pressed his lips against mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. We part breathless to a clearing that is alive with cheers. Ash takes my arm and leads me back to the throne room where the after party is taking place.

The room is already filled with food of all kinds – human food that is, I don't care what Mab says I'm not risking it tonight – and, in the centre of the table is a huge wedding cake, hand piped with flowers and snowflakes that glitter from across the room. As we all enter, the band starts playing and the fey around us immediately begin to dance; like the music has set them alive. Ash leads me around the fey to the table, pulling my chair out like a true gentleman. Puck sits next to me, kissing my cheek and telling me that Grimalkin refused to come because he couldn't bear to watch Ash and I kissing all night.

"I'm not sure I can either to be honest Princess," Puck says with a grin.

"Tough," Ash says, kissing my cheek and I roll my eyes. As the food is served I fall back into the friendship I'd had before I became Queen and got engaged. Where all I had to worry about was Puck spiking the punch and there's not a lot I can do about that anyway. The food is served and I eat like I haven't eaten in years, much to the boys amusement.

"Hey – just because you had time to eat this morning, didn't mean we all did."

"You mean you haven't eaten all day?" Ash asks, his eyes narrowing.

"It takes time to look this good you know. Besides, I was too excited to eat anything." Ash nods, unconvinced but he lets it go. After dinner, Puck stands to make the best man speech and Ash groans.

"Stop him quick." He mumbles.

"I don't think even Oberon could stop him now," I whisper back. I know that this speech is going to include embarrassing things about me, but I'm more intrigued to hear about Ash. And Puck did not disappoint although there are quite a few things that I can't repeat because I swore to Ash I wouldn't and, if he finds this he'll kill me. I'll just say that is was the most entertaining best man's speech I've ever heard. When Ash finally leads me to the dance floor, my head is spinning and I'm pretty sure I'm a little drunk from the champagne. The music starts in a familiar tune and Ash sweeps me round the ballroom.

"Enjoying the party?" He asks with a smile.

"Definitely."

"Do you think it's strange that we've ended up almost where we started?" He asks and I look at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Listen to the song Meghan. Where's it from?" It takes me a minute before it finally hits me.

"This was the first song we danced to." He nods.

"I thought it would be fitting."

"You thought right," I reply, smiling when he kisses me. "Are you enjoying yourself?" I ask after a minute.

"Of course. More so than I first thought. Have I told you how beautiful you look in that dress?" I laugh – he had, many times.

"I think you may have mentioned it a few times."

"Well you do. You look stunning my Queen. Mab and Titania are no match to you."

"Flattery will totally get you everywhere right now." He laughs.

"I'll remember that." He says, mischief glinting in his eyes. And he does. I spend the rest of the night dancing with Ash and Puck and not even Titania's glares can penetrate the happiness I'm cocooned in. I'm not sure how much of that was happiness and how much was champagne but either way I managed to ignore the fey rulers for the entire night. Their silence may have had something to do with the fact that Puck ended up spiking Titania's food, turning her lips and tongue a witch-like green which I found hilarious. Even knowing that that would come back to bite me later didn't stop me from laughing. By the end of the night, when Ash had to carry me back to the room because I was so exhausted (and more than a little drunk) that I wouldn't have made it otherwise, I knew without a doubt that the best thing I've ever done, is say I do to the Winter Prince I fell in love with.

* * *

**Here it is - the one shot you all wanted. Meghan and Ash's (real) wedding. I apologise now for any tense changes because it's taken me forever to write this, not least because my laptop has died so tenses may have changed between each section I wrote. I hope you liked it and it did Meghan and Ash's wedding justice - it's certainly long enough to - and that the drama's that happened were at least vaguely beliavable. I'm still taking suggestions for the collection of one shots from Ash's POV: so far we have Ash's POV from the Unseelie Court throne room in book 2, Ash's POV of events after Rowan puts Meghan in a coma, when Paul interrupts Meghan and Ash in the Iron Queen, when Meghan's memory is taken in the Iron King, when Ash is reunited with Meghan in the Iron Knight and the birth of their son Kierran. Are there any others you want to see? Let me know guys! xxx**


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

It has been brought to my attention that someone on has been uploading one my stories and claiming it as their own. This is not okay and the person who has done this to me has been reported. All writers work so hard on these stories so that other people can enjoy them – it is not okay for someone to then take that story and claim it as their own. If you enjoy our stories – then favourite them or leave a review letting us know. Do not simply take them for your own.

The characters may not belong to us but the stories and scenarios that we create using them do. This is me stating right now **DO NOT COPY AND PASTE ANY OF MY STORIES AND CLAIM THEM AS YOUR OWN. **It does not matter if you change the name of the OC but use everything else. **THIS IS STILL PLAGARISM AND YOU WILL BE REPORTED. **

I write these stories for other people to enjoy them and because I enjoy writing them. I don't want to stop doing that because of one person; but I know how much time and effort goes into these stories, they truly are a labour of love.

I hate that I am even having to write this note, as all I have received from this site is wonderful reviews from people but I need to protect my stories and my work. If you see anyone uploading someone's work and claiming it as their own then please report them and then PM the original author to let them know. To report someone for this, go to the bottom of the chapter page and click the button that says '**Actions**' and then '**Report Abuse'**. The violation in this case is that the work is '**Not the property of the uploading writer.**' In the comments box, tell that this author is not the owner of this work and state who the work belongs to.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my stories and been so kind. Please know this is nothing against any of you - it simply needs stating now that my own works are being subjected to plagiarism.


End file.
